Reasons For What You Do
by IceDragon22
Summary: Charlotte finally gets a chance to spend a whole year with her father to learn about what he and her mother do for a job. She finds love in the most unexpected adventure of her entire life. Dean Ambrose/OC/Seth Rollins


**January 2024**

"I kind of pictured my dad like a tiny mouse with a top hat and cane. He had just kind of stood there like a dork trying to explain how this whole WWE thing is run. Though, I feel as if I tuned it all out because I was too busy staring out the glass window on the right side of his office and at the sexy half naked wrestlers that would pass by every so often. Then he suddenly stopped talking, and I felt like a major idiot because I was still staring out the window and he was just looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Figures Right?" I bite my lip and give my daughter a look, a tiny smile forms on her lips.

"Mom, you're so weird."

**Present Time**

I feel like a princess, one of those badass girls who decides to explore her palace and find all those trap doors and secret passages. But instead, I'm in an arena and the corridors and hall ways aren't as lengthy as I imagined them to be. Glancing at the wall length mirror beside me, I take the corner and emerge into catering. I'd like to say a heavenly light and gentle breeze carried me in with style, but instead I awkwardly take a couple steps forward, trip over my own feet, and face plant onto the cement floor. I shake it off immediately, ignoring the judging looks I get. When I stand, I adjust my blonde braid back up against my left shoulder and sit down on top of a wooden crate.

I suppose my parents think I'm still exploring, but thanks to the fact I hadn't killed my coffee when I tripped, all I feel like doing is sipping on hazelnut goodness. There are a couple minutes of hazed silence before I am board of sitting on top of the crate and decide to explore a hallway I haven't seen yet. I glance at a couple of Diva's talking about a TV show about vampire deportation and then I slide off the crate and make a sharp turn to the right. Being the clumsy socially awkward person that I am I slam into to someone and spill the rest of my coffee all down there white shirt.

"Oh my gosh." I gawk. "I am _so_ sorry." I quickly grab a paper towel off a table and try to get the stain off his shirt, but it only makes it worse, so I back off my cheeks burning crimson red. There is a weird look in his eyes which I completely ignore because I am too busy staring wildly at the tan stain on his white shirt. "I'll buy you a new shirt. It'll be pink because it'll match your eyes." I tilt my head a bit to the left. "Actually I think teal is more your color."

Before he can respond, and I suppose he'd probably have a snarky comment, Seth comes up from behind me and glares at the man who I had spilled coffee on moments ago. I like to think of Seth as my body guard of sorts because I distinctly remember my dad telling him something along the lines of "If you let anything happen to her I swear your ass will be on my wall." It made me smile at the time because of the look of momentary horror on Seth's face. But, with him being the only person I meet so far, we became fast friends.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Seth seethes at the coffee stained man, taking a tentative step beside me.

Dean smirks, twitching dangerously. "Your lady friend." I am about to speak but am cut off, by Seth who has a look of murder and rage in his eyes.

"What did you just say?!" he demands and my muscles stiffen at his raised voice.

"_I said_—I'm looking at you girlfriend." The man twitches again and his hand clenches into a fist. Something pops into my head though, if this was my palace, I would have utter control over everything in it, but just like magic power has a price. I shudder before realizing what the man just said. _Girlfriend?!_

"Me and Seth aren't dating." I laugh a tiny bit. "He's just my friend." I catch a passing glance from a superstar and a passing glare from a Diva. How does that work?

"Your dad wanted your opinion on something." Seth says quickly watching warily at the suspicion in the other man's eyes. "Poster, I think."

"Really?"

"Yup." Seth takes my wrist and practically drags me down the hall till the man who I spilt coffee on is out of sight.

"Who was that?" I ask suddenly as we go by a corridor that I actually recognize. "He seemed nice." We make it to the door to my parent's office and stop for a moment. Seth sighs over dramatically and I chuckle. "Seriously, dude I want to know." I push Seth's shoulder.

"Dean." He mutters. "But you better stay away from him. He's a bit un-hinged."

"I don't have to—"

It's funny, when my dad opens the door, drastically interrupting what I was about to say, I barely see a look of disgust on his face. I blink, and the look is gone and replaced. I walk in, Seth nods to my father, and then goes to get ready for his beat the clock match.

"What's up daddy?" I ask plopping down on a white leather coach, and it's soft, emitting the smell of new shoes.

"I need you to help me with something tonight." He says adjusting a red pen in a pencil holder constantly. He looks up at me. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"When I am on screen tonight during main event with your mom I want you to stay here and lock the door. Don't let anybody in." I raise an eyebrow. "Charlotte, do this for me."

"Whatever you want." I take out my laptop and place it on a glass table. I open up a new spot to compose an email.

"Good Girl."

* * *

There is a feeling of butterflies in my gut while I watch my mother's contract signing. Not because of what she does to those poor girls. A pedigree, I think. But because of the reason my dad wants me to keep the door shut and locked. It's an antsy feeling, and it slithers up my spine till I can't stand it anymore and need to get some fresh air. I look through the peep hole in his office door, I've been to two arenas so far and this is the first where my dad has a peep hole. Then I open the door and freeze automatically at the person I see, before shutting it quickly in his face.

* * *

_**AN: **__Thanks for reading! Please reveiw, follow, and favorite. Criticism welcomed in open arms. FYI, in the present day Charlotte is 24 and if you didn't figure it out her parents are Triple H and Stephanie.  
_


End file.
